Many touch sensors employ capacitance-based sensing, in which signals on a matrix of row electrodes and column electrodes are interpreted by receive circuitry to detect touch events occurring at different locations on the matrix. Signal noise from various sources may interfere with the ability of the receive circuitry to accurately detect touch input (e.g., cause false detection and/or non-detection of touch input). More particularly, signal noise having a similar frequency or other characteristics as an excitation signal of voltage drivers of the touch sensor may interfere with touch input detection.